Alchemist (3.5e Prestige Class)
Alchemist The alchemist is a master of the worldly mysteries, a scientist of the spiritual mysteries of the planes, and seeker of the greatest secrets. Those who become alchemists seek power and knowledge. Power through knowledge or knowledge through power; it makes little difference. Alchemists are experts in brewing potions and experimental research. Most alchemists have backgrounds as wizards or archivists, although some are bards, sorcerers, or even druids. Cleric alchemists are almost unheard of. Becoming an Alchemist Alchemists are like wizards, but their main abilities are the casting ability of their spellcasting class. However, it is safe to assume most alchemists need intelligence for craft and other tasks. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Alchemist. : At each level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefits a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one spellcasting class before becoming an Alchemist, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. : At 1st level and every second level thereafter, the alchemist learns a bit more about the great mysteries of the world. They may select 1 alchemy secret from the list below. (Ex): The alchemist gains a +2 bonus to Intelligence, and may Identify (Sp) 3 times per day as a caster level equalling his/her alchemist level. (Su): Each time the alchemist who possesses this secret is healed or heals himself, he may recover 1d6 extra hit point per level of the spell used to heal him. However, each time he is affected by negative energy from an Inflict spell he take 1d6 extra points of damage per 2 spell levels of the spell used to harm him. (Ex): The alchemist gains a +2 bonus to Wisdom, and a +2 insight bonus to AC. (Ex): The alchemist gains a +2 bonus to Dexterity, and may cast Dimension door (Su) once per day at a caster level equal to his/her alchemist level. (Ex): The alchemist gains a +2 Morale bonus to saving throws, and a +4 Morale bonus to will saves vs Fear effects. He must, however, develop a special potion to gain that bonus, costing 50 XP and 950 gp (no check is required). The potion only works for him because it is infused with his essence. (Ex): The alchemist gains immunity to all diseases (even magical ones) and poisons. He must, however, develop a special potion to gain that bonus, costing 100 XP and 1200 gp (no check is required). The potion only works for him because it is infused with his essence. (Ex): The alchemist gains a +2 bonus to Charisma. They also gain the ability to Enthrall (Sp) once per day + the alchemist's Charisma modifier (min 1 max 3) at a caster level equal to his/her alchemist level. : (Su) (Epic): The alchemist gains a +4 bonus to Charisma and adds its Charisma modifier as a bonus on all saving throws, and as a deflection bonus to Armor Class. (Ex): The alchemist gains a +2 bonus toStrength. He also gains the benefit of the diehard feat (but not the actual feat). (Ex): +2 Constitution, gain the benefit of Endure Elements (always active). (Ex): Thanks to long hours of study, an alchemist has a wide range of stray knowledge. This ability is identical to the bard’s Bardic Knowledge class feature, using the alchemist’s class level in place of the bard level. : At 10th level the alchemist completely stops aging. The alchemist does not gain any penalties from age but retains all the bonuses. The alchemist reverts any penalty he/she accumulated before gaining this class feature. The alchemist will not die from age and is immune to time-based effects. Furthermore, the alchemist gains immunity to all non-magical diseases. Campaign Information Playing an Alchemist Combat: Alchemists belong to the rear line, no matter the base class. Their d4 and poor base attack bonus make them unsuited for melee combat. They are the buffers and the casters the party requires. Advancement: Most alchemists were either wizards or archivists. Many alchemists prefer to stay as alchemists so they can gain eternal life but, others may simply want a single secret. Resources: Alchemists are more often than not loners. Many alchemists join a mages' guild or dark cult. Alchemist organizations are rare, if any even exist at all. Alchemists in the World NPC Reactions: Alchemists do not cause any particular reaction in NPCs, unless they fully know the nature of the alchemist. They tend to react suspiciously to alchemists, since their goals is often seen as greedy. Alchemist Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research Alchemists to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Alchemists in the Game Adaptation: Alchemists fit into any campaign, there is no need for adaptation. Maybe, if your cosmology works quite differently, the alchemist should have different secrets. Sample Encounter: Alvos, a mad self-centered alchemist, is causing trouble. He tried to steal the secrets of another alchemist. The PCs are hired to stop Alvos' rampage in the other alchemist's family manor. EL whatever: <-Encounter scenario and character info on sample NPC including stat block. The CR of the NPC is typically the same as the EL for the encounter-> ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:User Leziad